1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the invention is that of the external processing of animal carcasses, such as veal, beef, mutton or horseflesh. More particularly, the present invention relates to a skinning machine for animal members such as the head and the feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, current commercial machines have been designed for processing the sides of animals and this, by reason of the greater surface area of skin protecting this part of the animal body, rather than for processing the head or the feet. This is explained by the fact that the recovery of these skins is principally oriented towards the manufacture of footwear and articles of cothing which, obviously, require the processing of relatively large surface areas.
Now, for some years past the slaughtering of animals having reached industrial proportions and the recovery of the skin on the head and the feet being possibly useful for the production of organic fertilizers, applicant has therefore carried out researches enabling the external processing of a maximum number of heads or feet per minimum unit time to be achieved in order that the recovery of the skins for the production of fertilizers may be distinctly profitable.